mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilburn (Enroth)
Knight |race = Human |gender = Male |world = VARN-4 (originally) Enroth |status = Deceased |birth = ~ 1000s AS |death = ~ 1162 AS |occupation = Knight under the Ironfists |affiliation = Castle White Wolf Kingdom of Enroth |introduced = Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest |appearances = }} A stolid ally and comrade of Morglin Ironfist during the First War of Enrothian Succession, Lord Kilburn served the future king of Enroth with consistent loyalty ever since his failed coup against King Ragnar. He acts as a playable hero in Heroes I and II, but is slain by werewolves before the events of Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. Biography Flight from VARN-4 Hailing from VARN-4, Kilburn was a trusted ally of Morglin Ironfist during his liege's plot against King Ragnar. When the Wizard Guthbert betrayed Morglin after a failed assassination plot, Kilburn was among the host of warriors who followed Morglin through the Gates to Another World, emerging on Enroth. Skilled at wielding sword and bow, Kilburn acted as a commander in Morglin's armies during the First War of Enrothian Succession, aiding sporadically in the battles against Lord Slayer, Queen Lamanda and Lord Alamar. When the war came to an end with Alamar's defeat and disappearance, Morglin was crowned King, and Kilburn was rewarded for his faithful service. The Reign of the Heirs Lord Kilburn outlived Morglin, and swore fealty to his son Roland Ironfist upon his former king's death, twenty-five years after the end of the Strategic Quest. Roland's brother, Archibald, had ousted several of the former lords of Enroth from Castle Ironfist, Kilburn among them, and the Knight saw it as his duty to assist Roland in retaking the throne. He participated in the war alongside fellow leaders such as Lord Haart, Lord Halton, Gwenneth, Wilbur Humphrey, Osric Temper and Erik von Stromgard. When Archibald was captured, turned to stone and imprisoned in the western tower, Lord Kilburn resumed his service in Ironfist. Eight years afterward, in 1162, Kilburn was the first of Roland's generals to investigate the Night of Shooting Stars and the resultant Kreegan insurgence. Kilburn disappeared near Blackshire, and was presumed to have been killed by the devils. Roland then personally led a second expedition towards Paradise Valley, this time prepared for war. He too was defeated, and captured by Xenofex. In actuality, Kilburn and his party hadn't been killed by the Kreegans, but by the werewolves ravaging the Blackshire countryside. In 1165, the Heroes of Enroth recovered the last evidence of Kilburn's existence - his old shield bearing the insignia of Castle White Wolf - and returned it to Wilbur Humphrey, who lamented the Knight's death and awarded them with his vote on the High Council of Enroth. Notes Kilburn's image from the Game Boy version is swapped with Sir Gallant's image. Trivia *Lord Kilburn is presumably related to the Lord Kilburn of VARN-4, who appears in Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum. The quest to find Lord Kilburn in Might and Magic VI mirrors a similar one from Might and Magic I. However, in the former, Kilburn has been killed, while in the latter he survives. *Lord Kilburn was, at one stage, planned to return in Heroes of Might and Magic III, and was playable in a beta version. Appearances Lord Kilburn appears in Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest, Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars, Heroes of Might and Magic for Game Boy Color and is mentioned in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. Gallery Lord Kilburn H1GB.jpg|Lord Kilburn, in Heroes of Might and Magic for Game Boy Color ru:Килбурн (Энрот) pl:Lord Kilburn Category:Heroes I Knights Category:Heroes II Knights